At least some known systems and industries provide delivery services to their customers. For example, some companies in various industries provide the delivery of goods to their customers, such as the delivery of grocery items by grocers. In particular, the delivery of grocery items has increasingly become a method by which consumers obtain their grocery needs. To deliver goods, many of these companies employ delivery systems that include delivery vehicles. The delivery systems may include the scheduling and assignment of delivery orders to delivery vehicles. For example, a customer that purchases grocery items online may have the grocery items delivered to their home in a delivery vehicle.
These delivery vehicles, however, impose various costs on companies. For example, there are costs associated with purchasing or renting the vehicles, maintaining the vehicles, purchasing fuel for the vehicles, as well as employing drivers to drive the vehicles, just to name a few. In addition, delivery systems must determine delivery routes and schedules for delivery trucks to deliver goods. The scheduling of the delivery of goods may also include the assignment of the goods to delivery vehicles for delivery. A delivery truck may receive a load assignment, for example, that includes the delivery of multiple orders. In addition, delivery systems may determine delivery routes that the delivery vehicles may travel to deliver ordered goods. As the number of delivery orders increase, the determination of load assignments and delivery routes, along with delivery costs, may increase as well. As such, there are opportunities to improve delivery systems and, in particular, to improve load and route assignments in a goods delivery system.